


Every Little Complexity

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [30]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Soulmate Tattoos grow over time.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Anime Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 2





	Every Little Complexity

The tattoos on the inside of each person's wrist didn't appear until they came into semi-close contact with their soulmates, each person had a different thing and the more time they spent with their soulmates the more intricate the tattoo got.

As soon as high school started Hajime Hinata (Iwa and Sho's names smashed together or the dr2 protagonist, if you did it know that, why are you here?) noticed that his tattoo was developing, it started with just a simple circle but it was enough to give him some information. Hope's Peak had very strict rules about who sat with who and how they socialised so it meant his soulmate was most likely in his class. But who?

\--

Chiaki Nanami had interested Hajime so he got her panties (No joke, that is what happens in the video games lol). And he hadn't even noticed the ink on the inside of his wrist, he hadn't really been looking for it, he actually kind of forgot about it, how could that happen? Oh, right it's Makoto's fault, maybe it's because of what I, the great, Junko Enoshima did to him! His soulmate was Chiaki and apparently the tattoo didn't matter. This wasn't the real Chiaki but instead a simulation or the traitor, as you might call it, but she was on the good side, she was fighting for them. And she was most definitely dead, her death was an amazing execution and I just loved looking at how all the hope drained out of them because their class rep was dying. And dead she was.

\--

Nagito Komaeda is something else, who would suicide just to find a so-called traitor, who turned out to be Chiaki. Something felt empty in Hajime's heart but he didn't know what.

Junko: JUST ADMIT IT, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER BUT TOO BAD SHES DEAD!!!


End file.
